demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolas Evens
Nicolas Evens 'is the Greek Demigod son of Victoria Evens and Hades, the Greek god of the Underworld. Although he is a child of Hades, Nicolas is known to be abnormal in his personality and the way he handles situations. He is known to have a great degree of power considering his the son of one of the three brothers. Biography Nicolas Evens Childhood Nicolas Evens as born on December 21st, the day of the winter solstice to Victoria Evens and Hades. He was said to be a troubled kid often having trouble sleeping for the first months after his birth. Every year on his birthday since he was the age of three, he would obtain a package delivery from the mailman, who at the time was Hades in disguse, which contained a toy. The first toy was a mytho magic action figure that was ironically a toy figurine of Hades, the God of the Underworld. After Nicolas reached the age of seven, he started seeing things. Strange creatures would follow him. He'd often try telling an adult but most of the time, they would just laugh at him or play it off like he was just imagining things. When he started third grade, he started having problems in school, often failing classes and if that wasn't bad enough he started getting into fights. Nicolas got expelled at the age of eight, during his third grade year. This cycled down as he would continue to get expelled for the next five years. When he finally reached seventh grade, he started reading books. He couldn't bare to read normal books, so he tried reading a book on the school approved academics list. This book was title ''The Illiad. ''At first the book was quite difficult in reading, considering he had dyslexia and he had a poor reading level, but as he continued it drew him into the story. In eight grade, he finished the book and started reading The Odyssey, a tale that told much about the hero Odysseus. Eventually Nicolas found his way through all the pain and hatred, and realized what he truly was meant to do. Traveling away from home, he made his way towards Long Island Sound and with that arrived at the Valley. Nicolas didn't accept the idea of being a demigod, but with his arriveal at a mystical camp site, he found himself believing most of the stories. He was then claimed by Hades after making friends with Liz and eventually was honored as the leader and hero of camp after proving himself in battle and skills. At some point in time, Nicolas made friends with numerous characters, some are well known throughout the community and others are known only by a certain factor. Nicolas Even became great friends with Gleeson Hedge and Grover Underwood, two of the saytrs known from the Percy Jackson era. This indicates that saytrs live longer than most humans do or at least can. Even though Nicolas Evens could study in the Valley, he chooses to go back to school after Markus made a deal with Chiron about using the Mist. Nicolas also learned how to control the Mist and alter various people's reality in order to protect himself. Nicolas eventually made it to the same school that Adam was at and didn't decide to allow Adam to know he was there until right before the fire happened. Personality Nicolas Evens is known to be a fairly laid back individual. He is shown to be moderately charming and at times shows great interest in musical aspects unlike most demigods. He enjoys playing the pipes and the flute a traditional instrument from the Greek era. Nicolas is capable of being social and because of this, he isn't an awkward character when it comes to interactions. He enjoys sharing stories and experiences when he's not off doing something of great importance. Nicolas hates having to show the leader in him, but he understands that because he is a child of Hades, one of the three brothers, he has to show a leadership role. He at times proves this by mustering up a platoon of demigods whenever they are needed and deciding their course of action. Nicolas enjoys showing compassion and respect to people, but he isn't above degrading those who deserve it. He is known as a fair and just teenager and isn't afriad of speaking his mind when it is implied to be needed. Appearance Nicolas Evens is a moderately handsome young man. He has black hair that reaches the tips of his ears and hazel-green eyes. He is often seen to sport light colors although his demonur would perfer darker colors. He is seen sporting a black-green sleeveless hoodie, a green v neck t-shirt and a pair of western denims. Nicolas is considered to be the opposite of what most people believe a child of Hades to be and because of this, people are often surprised when he admitts that his father is Hades. He is often shown to attract girls with his good-looks. Powers & Abilities Being a child of Hades, Nicolas Evens is known to be one of the strongest demigods to ever live. His powers are in rivalry with the children of Poseidon and Zeus, alone. Although he is considered fairly powerful, his powers are deadly and appear to be like a double edged sword because they drain him when he uses them too often. *'Physical Combat: 'Being a child of Hades, he was born with inborn reflexes and physical prowess, this ability allows him to have the mind of a skilled tactician. *'Dyslexia: 'Nicolas's mind is processed to read and understand Ancient Greek, the language of the Gods. He is capable of using this to his advantage. *'ADHD: 'Nicolas has inborn supernatural reflexes that help keep him alive in fights against monsters. This abilities also allows him to notice when monsters are near and when they will attack. Demigod Abilities *'Necromancy: 'Nicolas can summon the dead, put the dead to sleep, and communicate with the dead. He also has divine authority and control over the Furies and the dead. He can banish the dead and release people who should have died. Some of his abilities also include destroying skeleton warriors and physically manipulating ghosts, such as grabbing hold of them by the hand or forcing them to be silent with a gesture. *'Geokinesis: 'Being a child of Hades, Nicolas is capable of controling the earth beneath him and all of the riches underneath. His powers over this gradually increase with time, he is even capable of causing a fracture in the earth's surface. *'Umbrakinesis: 'Being a child of Hades, Nicolas is capable of shrouding himself in darkness. This ability is often used for stealth but he could at times summon up a spear of darkness. **'Shadow Travel: 'Nicolas is capable of using the shadows as a means for travel, he could use this ability three time before being drained with fatiuge. *'Death Sense: 'He can sense when someone close to him has died. This ability extends over to his ability to perceive spirits and notice when a spirit of the dead are near. *'Induced Fear: 'He can radiate intense fear and death like his father, Hades, but to a much lesser degree. In ''The Rise of the new ones ''Nicolas was capable of using this ability to prevent Phorcys from moving or attacking him. This turned the tide in his battle substantially although Phrocys being a god was still capable of surviving. *'Life Aura: 'He can see the life aura of any one person. This ability allows him to know when someone is being judged in the Underworld. By extension, he also knows who is a person's demigod parent and if the person is a demigod. *'Mist Control: 'Nicolas has the ability to manipulate and alter a person's reality through the mist, originally this ability is common to be seen upon children of Zeus, but it seems like any demigod could use it. *'Mystokinesis: Nicolas has the ability to control and manipulate magic. His powers over this are gradually increasing but still inferior. Relationships Friends Liz Nicholas Evens has shown to be great friends with Liz, a child of Apollo. Along the Valley, every knows that they are good friends, and often tease each other. Liz is known to be a great mind, and has great ideas when it comes to battle and tactical warfare. This makes her an asset when it comes to battle and even quests. Adam Linstein Nicholas Evens finds him at his school, and solves the fire problem that Adam caused. Nicholas is very intuative when it comes to various abilities and can also sense specific abilities and traits within a demigod, who has stilll been unclaimed. Although Nicholas knew who Adam's father was, he choose to let Adam figure it out. Nicholas and Adam share a unique relationship, and throughout the course of the story, Nicholas begins to see Adam has begun to open up and stopped being so quiet aside from his original character being fairly mute and rarely speaking unless being spoken to. Olivia Nicholas Evens meets her in the middle of the night, after his return from his quest to prevent Nyx from rising the other Pronogenoi. Olivia claims to be a daughter of Aphrodite. This relationship seems to be fairly impulsive and at times Nicholas reads her fairly easily. He notices that out of all of his friend and the people in the Valley, Adam is the only one that acknowledges her greatly. Eventually Olivia and Nicholas share a spark of friendship, but he never advances further considering how much Adam likes her, and the fact that she isn't his type. Family Victoria Evens Nicolas Evens has and shares a good relationship with his mother. The both of them care deeply about each other and are known to have had a great time together when he was younger. He cares for his mom and is shown to be very respectful. They both share a history and Nicolas is thankful that she didn't get angery with him about having to be relocate from school to school since he was in third grade. He appreciates the fact that she tries hard for him and because of this he understands that he should keep his distance because of his heritage, although he does miss her. He rarely talks about her because of the pain of not getting to see her. Divinity Hades Nicolas Evens at first didn't want anything to do with his father. Unlike most children, he didn't really know a lot about Hades, although he did know he was the Greek god of the Underworld. When he was claimed he rejected his father, because he felt like Hades had rejected him his whole life. After getting friends, acceptance and puplarity amonst his peers, Hades started taking interest in him. Hades Valued his son as person that had potential and because of this he reached out to him. It wasn't until after Nicolas controled his powers that he began excepting him, trying to prove the Hades that he didn't need his help when he was younger and didn't need it "Now". Nicolas comes to veiw Hades as an unreliable friend, one that you can't trust one but he's always there when it values him. Nyx Nicholas Evens describes her fairly stunning and she also seems to be dark and powerful. Her abilities make Nicholas quench at the sight of her and feels like she could destroy him even in dreams. Nyx doesn't view Nicholas as just a mere demigod but as the only demigod that could possibly pose a threat to her. She deems him so worthy that she decides to keep him alive long enough to meet him and even attempt at recruiting him. Her plans backfire when Nicholas attempts at killing not only her but her hold on staying in the mortal world. It's assumed that after his attempt, Nyx only deems him as an interesting toy that she'll destroy someother time. Eros Nicholas Evens describes him as an extremely handsome man. Eros isn't like his siblings and doesn't enjoy the ruckus that Nyx is starting. Eros is fairly loving and known to party hard. He enjoys being around people and doesn't like violence, although when aggitated, he becomes fairly powerful. Eros is the only pronogenoi that is known to be good hearted this stems off the fact that he is the essence of love and the promisquity of sexual desire. Weapons Illiad The blade was given to him upon him being claimed as a child of Hades. This blade is a three foot long celestial bronze sword with a bronze gaurd. Nicolas named it the Illiad because it was the first book that he read about Greek Mythology. He enjoyed it so much that he was facinated by the world of the Greek Humanities. Nicolas considers it to be a valuable gift that his father gave him. Reaper The blade is a pure stygian iron sword. It was retrieved throughout his time in the Underworld. Nicolas named it Reaper because it had the tendency of sucking the life out of any and all within it's range including it's weilder. The blade is four feet long and has a metalic stygian iron gaurd and a shiny luster almost like it were made of steel. Oddly enough although the blade is black it tends to offer light in the dark much like Celestial bronze swords. The blade is symbolic in the sense that all children of Hades are drawn to them. Trivia *Nicolas means Victory to the people, a tribute to his role in his lifetime. *Oddly enough both he and Nico di Angelo share the same first four letters in their name. **He is named Nicolas and Rick Riordan's child of Hades character was named Nico. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Hades